<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Message For Miklan by Liza_Taylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925070">A Message For Miklan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor'>Liza_Taylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, October Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain goes to the Gautier family graveyard to talk with Miklan.</p><p>Prompt: Cemetery</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Message For Miklan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish the game touched more on funeral rites, ect but I guess it gives writers more freedom to write whatever they want?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to be okay Sylvain?” Bernadetta asked softly as they made their way through the quiet, well-kept graveyard.</p><p>                “I think so,” he replied although she could see how his steps slowed that he probably wasn’t feeling as confident as he made himself out to be. Without a word Bernadetta slipped her hand in his and he gave her a weak smile and a gentle squeeze.</p><p>                They reached their destination, a blank stone at the back of the graveyard that looked like the others around it. It would have been almost indistinguishable if the stone itself wasn’t obviously newer from the rest. Sylvain told her these were only used for people that were a disgrace to the Gautier family. There was no body buried here, but there would be a marker to remind the family that a member of the Gautier family had fallen into disgrace.</p><p>                “Do you need a moment alone?”</p><p>                Sylvain shook his head. “No, it won’t be long and I want you here Bernie.”</p><p>                “Alright, I’m not going to go anywhere then,” she replied quietly.             </p><p>                With a weak smile, Sylvain looked to the unmarked grave and kneeled in front of it. “You really thought I was worth nothing didn’t you? Always treating me like crap and saying I’m a worthless person. Well whose worthless now? Your body isn’t even here, and you ended up as a beast. You ended up as nothing and I’m the new head of House Gautier. I helped unify Fodlan and I am now married to the love of my life.”</p><p>                Bernadetta couldn’t help but blush at that. They had been together for over a year but she still was not used to how often he showered her with compliments.</p><p>                “So you were wrong Miklan, I am worth something, more than you’ll ever be.” Sylvain took a few deep breaths and then he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Damn, I could only tell him everything I wanted to when he is dead huh?”</p><p>                “But you were finally able to do so, be proud of that,” Bernadetta reminded him gently.</p><p>                “Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for coming with me Bernie.”</p><p>                She nodded and gave him a small smile. “Of course.”</p><p>                “Let’s get out of here now before we get haunted by a ghost or two.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>